


Pecking Order

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:<br/>Definitely NOT recommended for children, even though I hint rather than say. After all, it does contain Caspian...<br/>Also, not sure if that's the best possible title.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>As usual, the Highlander universe and its components (characters etc.) are not mine, only this storyline and wording are; No money made, no copyright infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pecking Order

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Definitely NOT recommended for children, even though I hint rather than say. After all, it does contain Caspian...  
> Also, not sure if that's the best possible title.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> As usual, the Highlander universe and its components (characters etc.) are not mine, only this storyline and wording are; No money made, no copyright infringement intended.

The hierarchy among the horsemen had been simple: Kronos had been the leader, Methos his second in command, and Silas and Caspian had competed, ever needing to be kept in check.  
  
Caspian. Methos' nose twitched. Caspian had been Kronos' pet, of course.  
  
Sometimes, when Caspian had taken a woman, Kronos had watched. Once he had made them all watch – and he had improved on the experience by way of a sermon on True Terror, while the shrieks of the woman had been lost in the quiet wilderness.  
  
No lion, no wild mammal at all had neared their camp.


End file.
